


"unacceptable, try again"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, idk where I was going with this but u know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 5 Prompt for Fictober 2020 - "unacceptable, try again"
Relationships: Mother & Daughter, Original Elf Character(s) & Original Elf Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047
Kudos: 3





	"unacceptable, try again"

It was frustrating - irritating, and annoying, to dread doing something you actually liked to do.

At least three or four times a week, Neridi's mother would bring her to the music room - early, before the rest of the palace woke - and teach her music. She loved playing music, and she also loved spending time with her mother - just the two them, without her older sisters around - but for a week or so now, she was having trouble with a particular piece. It was an important song - a historical ballad, her mother had said - though she hadn't paid much attention, more interested in reading the music. 

It turns out both of these things hadn't helped her at all with learning it. Every lesson this week she had tried, and every lesson this week she had failed. Her mother had never lost patience with her - not even once - but Neridi couldn't help but feel like she was still disappointing her. 

"Close that time, sweetheart. Try again." Her mother said with a smile, patting her on the shoulder. They were sitting side by side on the piano bench - Andeyle guiding her hands every so often.

Neridi pouted, but continued, trying the tune again. The first part was always easy, and she could nail it down with no problem. And she had worked past the first verse, and next chorus and - "I hate the second verse." 

Her mother lofted an elegant brow. "Why is that, dear?"

"I can't... I can't figure it out. This song is old and hard to read." Slowly she plunked the piano with slender fingers, trying not to look at her mom. 

She would sigh gently, and pat Neridi's shoulder. "I will give you that, my dear. And in fairness, I struggled with this when I was taught too."

"Yeah but grandma was mean, right?" She'd look over. "Thats different. Its harder when someone is being mean."

Her mother would shift to face her - their similar height putting them eye to eye. Her face twisted for a brief moment, before smiling. "This is true, but even if she hadn't been - this song was ancient before even my mother was born. They wrote them differently back then."

"Why do I need to learn it, even?" Neridi stopped playing, turning so that she could lean on Andeyle. "Whats the point?"

"'Tis the coronation song, my dear. And thats quite soon, for you." She placed a gentle and familiar hand on Neridi's back. "I know we are not much for tradition, heart, but this one is harmless. Besides, do you not love to make music and learn music?"

The younger elf would push her hair out of her face, and pout again. "I do but I can't. I can't figure out that verse." She'd stare down at the keys. "M'Sorry, mama."

Her mother would put an arm around her proper, kissing the top of her head. "There is no need to apologize, sweetheart. Just have to keep trying is all."

Neridi would peek up at her, a mischievous glint in her eye. "What if I just played The Wolf and the Maiden Fair instead?"

Her mother would blink, looking at her for a moment, then laugh softly. She'd pull Neridi into a hug and squeeze her tightly. "Tch! Unacceptable!" She said, with humour. "Try again!"

"Alright, alright fine. One more time?"

"One more time."


End file.
